Ranch Matchmaking
by MaraHeart
Summary: Joey had a favorite place as a child. It was with his uncle Chris on Chris's ranch. Joey is invited back there. But can it be a peaceful vaction when Chris's boyfriend, Scott, has invited Seto Kiaba over?
1. Foreward

Foreward

Before my parents marriage started collapsing we would go to family trips to my grandparetns house at Christmas and my uncle's house for Thanksgiving.

Chris's house was more of a ranch. It stretched over a wide distance with sloping hills and grassy fields with a small pond in one pasture for the cattle to drink from and cool themselves off in. A forest bordered a quarter of the property, stretching into a fence to gaurd the sparkling, crystal blue lake within. The lake was always pleasantly cool, not to cool but not very warm, and was clean enough to swim in. A good thing was that it didn't hold all the reeds that any other lake held.

The ranch was host to a small herd of cattle, hords of cats and dogs, a family of geese and even the ocassional swan. Chris had seven horses, all beautiful and different. One was black with white above his hooves. I loved that horse. He was my special horse and Chris told me one day I could ride him on my own.

Chatou de Chris was large with a wrap-around porch with a whicker swing that faced west, towards the sunset. The inside was as bright as it was outside. Bright, cheerful colors littered every room, mixed with calm earth tones. The building had large windows that were mostly thrown open to catch any breeze that happened to pass by. I loved the whole place. It seemed to call to me.

Anyway, uncle Chris sometimes had friends over, but not to many times. It was fun when he did because gramma, mom, dad and some other family members didn't like who he hung out with. They didn't like the fact that his 'friends' were boys. No one but the select few seemed to care he was gay, they were to invovled in living their own love lives. And usualy they ended in disaster.

The fact that most of my family seemed to attract mates that they could never spend the rest of their lives with, and not notice the fact and get married and then divorced, made me believe that being gay was the way to go. Uncle Chris and his friend Scott always seemd so happy and at peace with each other. They were very much in love if anyone cared to look, which they most often didn't.

Because of Chris and Scott, I didn't develop that unfounded hate towards gays like my friends did. I thought they were pretty brave, going against the grain and enjoying their lives even if a lot of people were harsh towards them. They were different and didn't care. I found that incredibly amazing.

I remember uncle Chris placing me on his knee, smiling brightly, and telling me that I would someday meet someone that loved me and I would love that man back. That was probably the nicest thing anyone had ever said to me because then I had the fear of never being loved and going through life like my disfunctional family.

Then. in a conspiratorial whisper, he would add, "If you're lucky, it'll be a man like I got." I would giggle and we'd both grin. We would quickly look around to see if anyone had heard him, knowing that it would be bad for both of us if my mother heard.

I agreed with him, but if Scott heard us, he would say, "It can be a girl, too." But Scott was always like that, saying the logical thing to make me feel like I had choices where an eight year old shouldn't. Scott was always kind and serious and could be blunt or secretive. That had come from years of being the CEO of his software company. Not that Chris cared that Scott was rich, so I didn't either. Chris was my role model.

The last time I went there, there was a sense of finality to the air that I didn't understand but it made everything seem sad. The child that I was didn't want to except what I suspected was the truth. I knew deep down that I wouldn't be returning to Chris's ranch for a long time. I ran to him and Scott, who had been out in the garden, and cried to them. I didn't want to leave them. couldn't they take me? Of course they couldn't, I had known that, but I didn't want to ever forget them and I was scared I would.

Scott seemed to understand this and pulled out his wallet. Inside, in a thin, plastic case was a Duel Monsters card. The game had just begun to be popular and I only had a handful of them. It was a Flame Swordsman. He told me it would be so I never forgot him, Chris or the ranch.

Chris smiled and pulled a shimmery, black and red feather from behing his ear and handed it to me, telling me it would be my goodluck charm. It had been Chris's feather and the one he had had on him the day he met Scott. He told me it would guide me to my Soul Mate.

I always kept both presents with me, never letting them leave my possesion.

I never knew that Chris's feather would lead me like it lead him. It had excaped my grasp one day in the school parkinglot and I had chased after it. I was like a street kid then, the toughness came easy, from having to leave Chris and Scott and then my sister and mother and living with my dad in a bad part of town. But one thing I would cry over was that feather. And I almost did.

I was only thirteen but I knew when I crashed into another thirteen year old that this person was going to be important in my life. I didn't know how or when, but I just knew that wouldn't be the last time I met that sad looking boy with the scowl on his face as if he thought he would get contaminated from being around me.

And I was right. It ended up we went to High School together. And he was the most stuck up guy I knew. It seemed as if he carried the weight of the world on his shoulders. He did in a way, he had to care for his brother by himself and he had a company to run. But he was also cruel and that made me fight back. I was not to be called names. I was not going to be pushed around by the boy who had said I looked like a puppy chasing a ball in a teasing tone when I fell at his feet with my feather landing on my head.

I had forgotten by then what the story behind the feather was. I didn't see the connection. I didn't want to. That boy became my rival, my enemy, the one I had to show up. 'Course that last one never happened. Yet. He would always be the one to call me names and put me down. But he made me learn not to take things seriously.

That man was going to pay, I had thought, for making my teenage years harder then they needed to be. I had wanted revenge, but I never wanted to extract it. I just wanted to beat him at one thing. Anything.

But Fate has it's own way of evening things out. And what I never expected was what happened.

TBC

-

Okay. How did this turn out? Does _anyone_ like it? Does anyone know what's going on? And, it's in Jou's point of view if no one could tell that. Please review. I would like to hear what you think about this Foreward part. Any questions on this part, leave 'em in your review and I'll answer them in the next part.

-Empress Mara


	2. Invitations

Invitations

The heat was unbearable It was beating on my head with more force then a grand piano dropped from a ten storey building. And it didn't look like it was going to cool off anytime soon.

All of Domino was hot, not one place was cool, not even the public pools. And ice cream didn't help, it just melted faster then even I could eat it. But ice cream would be good right about now. To bad I wouldn't be able to walk all the wat across town without passing out. So, logically, the park seemed like the place to go, it was the coolest place in the city, though the temperature was only a few degrees cooler.

I guess I should have kept my mouth shut at my job. Opening it had only gotten me fired. It wasn't all my fault though. The s.o.b. of a manager had been mouthing of to me about something and when I only looked at him, he told me I looked like a dog, which I had to bark out a remark to, which had resulted in some other lucrid comments and me calling him an s.o.b. Not in acronym form of course. But straight out. So, the manager had me fired and I was stuck out in the blazing summer sun when, had I gritted my teeth, I could have been in a nice, air conditioned building where ice cream didn't melt.

And I blame this on Kaiba. If he hadn't called me a dog all those times and gotten me riled up every time, I wouldn't have responded as I had to that stupid ass managers comments. Wasn't it enough that he had made some of my teenage years hell but he had to go and continue to haunt me? Why couldn't I let the past go?

I suppose it doesn't matter anymore, I sighed. Nothing does but getting respite from this dang heat and a new job. Which I wasn't likely to find right that day or week.

Getting dehydrated on the hottest day so far was not a good thing, with my luck I'd end up in the hospital. I stepped next to a building and away from the flow of lightly clothed people and dug in my pockets for change. I came up with seventy-five cents. That wasn't going to do me much good. I had a gum wrapper and a feather, too.

A feather?

Oh, yeah. Chris's feather. The one he had given me when my mother took my sister away and gave me to me dad. He had told me it would bring me good luck. The only luck I wanted right then was to fall through the earth and into an underground, nice cool spring. Which wasn't likely to happen in the next millennia But the feather reminded me that I needed to call Chris again, to keep in touch. And maybe he had a summer job for me. I could help out on his ranch. It would even be fun. I could cool of in his nice lake to.

The lake. It was an amazing thing. It was always the perfect temperature to keep you cooled off but not frozen. And it wasn't so full of reeds that it was a nightmare to touch the bottom The way the water calmly moved over your skin, it was pure bliss. I had loved playing in it as a kid. It had helped me cool off many a day.

Hmm, I think it's just me but It got cooler. And to think I had laughed at Yugi when he had said visualization worked. I'd have to make sure he never knew that I had put my foot in my mouth again.

I hadn't seen Chris in awhile so I could use that as an excuse to go out and see him and then ask if he had any work I could do. I hadn't even talked to Chris or Scott for along time. The last time Chris and Scott had listened to me bitch out Kaiba for some reason. I think Kaiba had come to take over the company I had been working at. And I had gotten fired. I don't really know. Right now, I don't really care.

My cell phone rang then, breaking my thoughts. I glanced at the screen and grinned. Well speak of the devil, it's Chris.

"Hello" I asked, waiting to hear his voice.

"Hey, Joey" Chris replied, sounding strained. "Hey, can you come have lunch with me"

I thought about it. I knew I should look for a job, but who wants to do that on such a hot day? And when their favorite uncle wants to take them to lunch"Sure. Where"

"LaFae's. You know where it is" Chris still sounded strained, and a little shifty. I wonder what's wrong with him.

"The corner of May and 6th, right" I asked, scanning the road signs to see how far away I was. Not very. I could get there in five minutes.

"Absolutely. See ya there." Then he hung up. Very abruptly. I knew something was wrong and I made a mental note to ask him, but you know how mental notes are, don't you? You usually forget them.

I headed off across the street and then east. It was a good thing Serenity had forced me to take her there once or I might have been lost. I didn't usually eat at places like that.

The building was rustic with red brickwork and a glass door with the name written across in fancy gold lettering. Inside was no different. Dark earth tones lined the area, it was a calm place and one that suited Chris perfectly.

And he seemed right at home in the booth chair he had chosen. His cowboy boots, hat and worn leather jacket with jeans seemed like it should be the dress code. I amusedly wondered how he looked in a suit at Scott's business dinners. I seriously doubted he went dressed like that, though I wouldn't be surprised to find him doing it just to get a laugh.

I wandered over to him and sat down. "You're paying, right? I didn't bring my wallet." Chris had been in deep thought and snapped his head up to face me when he heard my voice. He quickly shifted his eyes away though, like he was feeling guilty. He shrugged it off and grinned.

"Would I invite you to lunch and then make you pay for it" he teased.

"Um, let me think" I paused for dramatic effect. "Yes." I laughed at his fake hurt look.

"This is the last time I do something nice for you" Chris looked down at the floor, playing wounded perfectly.

"Ah, you know if you didn't invite me out I'd just come to your door and demand it" I grinned and then looked at the menu as a waitress came and asked for our order.

"So, you still yelling at Kaiba" Chris changed the subject so fast, I had to blink before responding.

"Wouldn't know. I haven't seen him lately. But my guess would be yes." I shrugged then dove into my meal with a zeal only I seemed to posses

"You should chew, you know" Chris pointed out, sighing.

"You should know it's not polite to wear your hat at the table." I fired back, taking a big bite out of my burger.

"Spiteful aren't you"

"Prefer vindictive. Ya wouldn't have me any other way." I smirked and then slurped my drink. "Why' d ya want me to come to dinner anyway? I know there's a reason this time."

"Why' d you think that" Chris answered once again looking away from me.

"Because you're strained. You're looking away from me." I answered, proud of my newly found observation skills.

"You noticed that huh" Chris gave a forced chuckle.

"Kinda hard not to" I answered, shrugging.

"Scott was wondering if you'd like to come to the ranch for a vacation." he paused and waited for a response from me.

"Only Scott" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

"And me too. But if you can't because of work, I'd understand." Chris hurried. It made me think that he didn't really want me to come.

"No, no. As it so happens, I just got fired." I stated with ease, glancing at my uncle curiously. Something was up, but I wasn't sure what.

"You got fired" Chris asked unbelievingly I nodded. "Again? What for"

"Mouthing off. Sounds sort a juvenile don't it" I casually stated.

"Joey when will you learn" Chris sighed, shaking his head.

"How about, never" I asked. Chris shook his head. "But to answer your question, I can come, if you want me to"

"Yes, I want you to." Chris sighed and picked at a french fry. "I just... oh, never mind! So, what are you gonna do about a job"

-

"I don't see why I should" sighed Seto Kaiba, moving around the board room table, picking up his folder as he went.

"It will be good for you to take a break from all this work. You never vacation." Scott Chandler, Seto's business partner, pointed out. He moved to join his friend as they left the large, grey room.

"I don't have time for vacations and breaks. I already had someone take over my company once. I won't let it happen again." Seto glared over to Scott. Though Scott was older then he was, Scott was just as tall and in as good a form.

"No one wants to take over Kaiba Corp anymore. And besides, Mokuba says you're getting too stressed out and even snapping at him. Isn't that enough of a reason" Scott persisted, nudging Seto with his elbow, he received another blue-eyed glare. He laughed.

"No. Mokuba is gone to a friends for a week. By the time he gets back I will be relaxed again." Seto answered easily. He didn't understand why Scott was pushing that he go to Scott's boyfriends ranch for the week. It was a ranch after all. And Seto didn't like anything to do with nature. Besides swimming.

"You, relaxed" Scott joked, his green-grey eyes lighting up with amusement.

"Okay, okay" Seto muttered. "As relaxed as I can get."

"Which is"

"I don't need to have my laptop with me at all times and I can watch an hour of tv, even though I find it annoying." Seto explained, grabbing his briefcase from his office and then locking the door. The headed for the elevator.

"Well, that's a start" Scott sighed under his breath. "You don't... entertain Mokuba" He raised his eye borws.

"I help Mokuba with his homework, we swim and I will occasionally take him to the park." Seto defended.

"But you don't play video games with him, or wrestle or any of that normal stuff" Seto shifted uneasily as the elevator doors opened and they stepped in. He pressed the 'G' button.

"I, sometimes. Not very often anymore. He's growing up. He doesn't want to spend as much time with his big brother" Seto lamely answered. staring at the floor.

"Oh, so that's what you let yourself believe." Scott shook his head. "Look, Mokuba isn't old enough that he doesn't want to do something with you. Like watch movies or talk about girls or something. Listen to movies, I don't know. I'm not an expert on what kids his age likes."

"Maybe you're right. But right now he isn't home. I will discuss this with him when he comes back." Seto stiffly answered, realizing that maybe he hadn't been as a good a brother lately as he could have been. And that hurt him.

"Sure. I'll remind you so you'll have to. And if that doesn't work I'll tell Mokuba. Then you'll have to do something with him." Scott threatened. Or promised. Seto wasn't sure which but he wished he did. They stepped out of the elevator and into the lobby.

"I will, don't worry. I swear on, oh I don't know, the mutts life that I won't spend all my time working." Seto smirked. If he didn't the pest wouldn't be a constant in his life anymore. That stupid mutt had put doubts in his mind that no one else could and they had never left. Damn him.

"Like I believe that. You'd work more just to curse him. Swear on Mokuba's life." he ordered.

"Can't I swear on your life" he asked, more willing to risk Scott then his baby brother. Scott shook his head no. "Okay. I swear on Mokuba's life that I won't work all the time. Happy"

Scott shook his head. "About one thing. But you still haven't agreed to some to the ranch with me."

They walked outside and felt like they had run into a brick wall. The temperature was so hot! They were both glad their offices had air conditioning. Otherwise they would have baked.

"I don't know. If it's hot here, what's it like there" Seto pondered. He was staring to like the idea of getting away from the ugly business district that claimed most of his life.

"Actually, it's much cooler out in the country then here. And Chris has a lake that's always cool." Scott said the magic words. A cool temperature and a place where he could swim and relax. Perfect. And he could take work, too.

"I suppose. I know you wont leave me alone until I agree. And I would like to have some peace this summer." Seto sighed and walked to his car. Since his back was turned he didn't see the look of conspiratorial glee and conniving that passed over Scott's chiseled face.

"Perfect. Come in two days. Any time during the day" Scott grinned at the victory before jumping in his own car. If you don't come, I'll hunt you down" he called and drove away.

Seto didn't doubt it for a second. When Scott wanted something, he went after it just like Seto would. Only problem was, Seto never knew what Scott had planned. He wasn't the most predictable guy, which made his business partners always on guard. But then they'd be disappointed and go back to being _normal_ which is when Scott would jump at them and get his deals.

That didn't matter now, Seto thought as he drove slowly away, Scott is only worried about my health and wants me to enjoy the summer for once.

How wrong could he be?

-

Empress Mara: Hey all! Hope you like this chapter. Thanks for reviewing everyone! It will be in your best interest to review, cause trust me I _know_ where you live! evil maniacal laughter

Don't worry, I really have know clue where you live. I don't even know where I live! ; Bye-Bye until the next part!


	3. Meetings

The first thing that you noticed about the ranch was that it was quiet. Not the complete silence of a graveyard, but the silence of a still, slow moving lake only cut through with the sounds of loons calling out in their haunting cry. The loon had one of the most marvelous sounds you could ever hear. It was a symphony of sadness and longing. Of finding yourself and those who liked you for you. That, at least, is how I heard the loon's trill.

Just as the loon pierced the still lake, laughter would pierce the quiet acreage and the wind whistled through both. Magnifying and carrying all the sounds it caught within it's depths. The wind carried with it the amazing scent of sweet grass that always tantalized my nose when I was on the ranch. Everything about life seemed to get better and brighter the more you looked around the fields, smelled the air and listened to the noises. It was perfect.

And my memories of it failed to compare to the real thing. They were never able to capture the magic that swirled throughout the entire area that Chris owned. The magic was what was really attractive about the place. It magnified the beauty with whispers of happy times. I have never heard tell of unhappy times at the ranch while Chris owned it. Well, besides when I didn't want to leave it when I was little and all the complaining that my relatives had done there.

I stepped out of my beat-up car and pulled my bags out after me. I closed my eyes and turned my face into the wind, feeling the breeze sweep over my face and caress me. I sighed in utter contentment before closing the door quietly, not wanting to disturb the peace. I walked up the four steps to the patio, they creaked loudly and gave everything a supernatural feel. That was something Chris enjoyed and he wouldn't let Scott or anyone get them fixed.

I started across towards the door, looking around the deck just to find something to see. The only thing that was new was a porch swing. His old one had finally been taken down when Scott's niece had nearly broken her leg when it fell from the supports attached to the roof.

Before I got to knock on the door, I heard laughter filter out from one of the many open windows. I recognized it as Chris's carefree, lilting chuckles. He was in a very happy mood, and, being the young man I am, I didn't want to think about why he _might_ be so happy. Scott's deep laughter followed. It was lush and spoke of aristocracy. Well, he did come from a wealthy family. It was family money, too. It had been added upon by all Scott's fore fathers, added to each generation so that it eventually equaled quite a sum and his family was quite respected because of it.

I smiled again and knocked on the door. I started humming to myself as I waited. I heard Scott tell Chris to go get it and Chris, petulantly, refusing to. I laughed at the childish-ness of it. My dear uncle was worse then I was. And he was almost forty. I wondered why Chris didn't want to answer the door when I had told him to expect me at three. He had to know it was me. Was he expecting someone else that he would rather not deal with? Something nagged at the back of my mind again, just like it had before I went into LaFae's café. But was I one to wonder what it meant? Was I one to think that it was my intuitions or fate and destiny? No, of course not. We make our own futures by the choices we make. That's what I firmly believed.

"Oy, Chris! Open the door would ya?" I yelled loudly. I was granted my request as the large wood door was swung open and Chris's smiling, though anxious, face appeared before me. He beamed then pulled me into a hug while he took my bag and handed it to Scott.

"Sure, I'll take his bag." Scott grumbled as he allowed Chris and me to get into the bright, open living room.

"That's a good boy. Keep it up and you might get a treat," Chris teased. I smiled smally then realized what he could mean and gagged.

"Joey!" Chris fired in my general direction as his own brown gaze was fixed on an uncomfortable looking Scott. "I hadn't even thought of it that way." he muttered under his breath, seductively towards Scott. But I somehow managed to hear it and nearly choked on my own spit.

"'Kay, I know ya, like, love each other and stuff, but keep _that_ to a small amount while I'm around you, would ya?" I pleaded, turning wide eyes to each in turn. I was mature enough to handle it, and I knew what they must do, I mean they had just proved what I knew they must do when alone, but I really didn't need to see - or hear - the only one that was like a real father to me doing that stuff. Kissing was okay. Hugging was okay. Whispering to each other when I wouldn't hear, was okay. But not talking about such personal matters in front of me was a must.

"Sure, Joey. I've been looking for a reason to join the celibacy club." Scott grinned over Chris's head and winked at me, his clear blue eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Why, I never would have known you were so eager to join it," Chris glared at his boyfriend and I decided to intervene before I learned stuff about their bedroom life I didn't want to.

I cleared my throat. "Uh, guys? Crossing that line again," I informed, glancing around the room, settling for the floor. It was a light colored wood and it was pretty scuffed up. I guessed Scott couldn't convince Chris to get it buffed. Or maybe he liked it that way, I know I did. but what did it matter? That was going off the topic at hand.

"So sorry, Joey." Chris said in a way that had me believing he wasn't. What a weird uncle I had. "Anyway, while Scott takes your bag to your room - the same one you always want, okay?" I nodded and grinned. My room, it was mine since I was the one who used it the most. And it was my favorite color, blue. "While he does that, we'll get you something to eat. I know you must be hungry."

My grin grew. My uncle knew me well. Well, everyone knew I liked to eat. "Sure. Whatcha got?"

The afternoon passed easily with us laughing and having fun like we always did. Scott kept glancing at his watch or one of the clocks scattered around. I wondered why but didn't comment on it as Chris hooked up his game system and challenged me to a race. Naturally, I agreed. Why wouldn't I when he said I couldn't beat him?

Well, I showed him. I beat him two and a half out of four times. Then fourth game Scott jabbed me in the ribs as Chris was about to lose. As a result I veered off course and crashed into the brick wall.

"No Fair! You used your boyfriend!" I yelled, jumping up and pushing Scott to the floor where I preceded to jab _him_ in the ribs. Chris stood back and laughed until Scott said something to him in French that I didn't understand. I'm not sure I wanted to know what he said, Chris looked pretty shocked at the proposition of it.

"All, right. Joey you proved your point, what ever that was. Did you have one?" Chris asked curiously.

I stood up and helped Scott up. "I'm not sure," I scratched the back of my head in embarrassment before I heard the thunder roar and the rain pelt against the house. We ran around and closed the windows before the rain could get in and damage the wood floors. I really didn't care but the other two did.

We all flopped on the sofa's tired from running up the staircases and finding all the many windows and trying to jam the closed when they liked to stick. The only thing that broke the long silence was the panting that receded gradually after ten minutes. The thunder and rain sounded in the background. The clocks ticked loudly as the silence grew uncomfortable. Scott looked at one and I followed. It was five o'clock! On cue my stomach growled. Chris laughed and Scott shook his head.

"Come on, I'll go make you something to eat. What do you want?" Chris pushed himself up with renewed energy. I sat up and narrowed my eyes, thinking that question over thoughtfully.

"How about spaghetti? Or steak and potatoes, or hamburgers or-" Scott laughed at me. I figured if he was offering, why not go the whole way. "How about pizza?"

"I'll see what I can find." Chris headed off and Scott followed him. I was left alone which weren't much. They really weren't important. Since they weren't, I fell asleep.

I'm not sure how long I left, but I woke up to the doorbell ringing. I bounded up and over to it. "I'll get it!" I yelled casually. In the kitchen I heard a pan hit the floor, then what I guessed was glass shattering. I sighed. Less food.

As I opened the door, I heard to vague curses. I wondered what was wrong. I soon figured it out. As I opened the door I found a waterlogged Seto Kaiba waiting there.

"Kaiba! What are you doing here?" I snarled. What the hell was going on?

"I'm not taking a shower, puppy. Let me in." Kaiba glared and shoved his way inside. I just stared at him. I was supposed to some here to relax and Kaiba shows up? What was Scott and Chris thinking? They knew I hated him.

"Chris!" I bellowed. "Scott! Get your asses out here!" I was shocked and that always appeared as angry. Kaiba was looking at me so superiorly, I wanted to smack him. That would get me no where. I've been down that road. It isn't pretty for me.

"What's the matter, Joe?" Chris asked innocently, but I noticed how his eyes shifted. He had known about this! I looked at Scott. I got the feeling Scott had planned all this, but I wasn't sure why he did. What good would come of it?

"What the hell do you think the matter is?" I flung my arm in Kaiba's direction, for the first time noticing his bags. "Oh, hell no. If he's staying I'm leaving!" I started to head off towards my room, but Scott stopped me.

"Joey. Chris just made a large meal for you. If you don't stay and eat it, I'll make it that you don't get another job in Domino." Scott threatened. There was more to it then the food. And Scott knew I badly needed a job. Son of a gun.

"Fine. I eat, then I leave." I stormed towards the kitchen, Chris followed me. I turned to look at him. His hands pleaded with me to forgive him, though his stance and eyes suggested he was annoyed with me.

"Joey, stay. you can't go on the roads in this, it'll kill you. At least stay the night. I expect Kaiba will feel the same. Joey, for me? Your favorite uncle?" Playing that one was like blackmail!

"You're the only uncle I have that's sane," I grumbled but agreed to stay the night. But I was still as mad as hell at my uncle and his lover. I just wondered what they had planned. Chris obviously didn't really want to do it. At least he didn't at first. That was why he was anxious. He knew Kaiba was coming. But now he seemed bound determined to make me and Kiaba stay. I sat down to eat and think it over.

"Why did you bring me here, if the mutt was going to come too? You know I can't stand him." Kaiba inquired, his face hard. And he was annoyed. Not only was he soaked, and all of his bags, but he had to stay with the mutt because the road was washed out and he couldn't get back to the city. He knew he should have stayed home.

"I didn't know Chris had invited his nephew here," Scott shrugged. "Anyway, what difference does it make? You came to relax." he pointed out.

"You think I can relax with him around?" Seto raised his eyebrows and faced his friend head on. Something was going down and he hated not knowing what it was. If it had been someone keeping something from him at his company, they wouldn't have a job anymore. To bad that didn't apply here,

Scott didn't reply out loud, but he thought, _No, that's the point_. "You can stay in here," he opened the door to a room rather close to Joey's. "The bathroom is down there, I'll get you some dry clothes." He walked off and entered Joey's room. He pulled out some pajama pants and a t-shirt that he figured would fit and then gave them to Seto. He conveniently forgot to tell him where the clothes had come from.

I walked to my room after eating almost everything Chris put in my sight. He was really a good cook. I'd have to tell him that after I decided to forgive him. Scott and Chris were in the living room and I didn't care where Kiaba was. But I found myself thinking of him. He had looked rather . . . charming soaked to the bone, his clothes sticking to him everywhere . . .

Hold that thought! What am I thinking? I cannot be having _those_ thoughts about someone would made my life a living hell ever since I met him.

I was so annoyed with my thoughts I didn't notice the object of them stepping out of the bathroom. Just as I had managed to get most of _those_ thoughts from my mind. He has to go and look like this! He's actually wearing normal clothes. They look good on him. And familiar. Wait-

"Where did you get my clothes from!"

TBC

Empress Mara: Hey y'all. Sorry for the long wait. I was sick and had a lot of school owrk to do. Hope ya like this chapter. I don't. I hate it. But it did sorta go the way I wanted it to. Thanks to those who reviewed last time. Do it again and I'll give you your own private island.

a little demon pops out of a Hell portal: Does it matter if the island is in the arctic and you have to share it with a few other people and an angry polar bear? little demon smirk with his pointy teeth sticking out

EM: Eh, don't listen to him. Review please and you'll get your _own - private - tropical_ island in the Caribbean

Demon: She lies, but review anyway. That way she won't torture me!

EM- mutters: That's what he thinks... evil chuckles

Bye until next time! Review! I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!


	4. Confused Feelings

"Where the hell did you get my clothes from!" And why do they look so good on you? And why aren't you wearing a shirt? And why . . . the hell . . . is your muscled chest . . . effecting me?

"Oh, these are your's?" Seto pulled a pant leg away from his body. "No wonder they are so ratty. Or should I say doggy?" Why you son of a . . .

"They are practicaly brand new, and Scott picked them out. And they ain't cheap!" I yelled back. I would demand him to give them back but I have a feeling I'd like to be there while he changes out of them.

"I didn't think you could have such good taste, mutt. To answer your question, Scott told me to wear them. Go bark at him." With that Seto headed to his room. I was really angry when I found out it was a room away from mine, even if it was on the opposite side of the hall. Damn Chris and Scott to hell and pointy object torture for all eternity. Maybe I could even help the demons out with that.

I stared at Kaiba, noticing how nice his ass looks. Damn it, what's gotten into me? I have _got_ to stop looking at Kaiba. It makes me think things about him I don't even want to. Damn him. I stormed to the living room where Scott had Chris pulled into his arms and was kissing his neck.

"What the heck did I tell you about doing that where I can see?" I roared. What? I was really angry at them. How much would it cost to get Bakura to torture them for a few hours? Maybe I could hire Marik too.

"Not to?" Chris asked innocently, not pulling away from Scott but snuggling in deeper like a child hiding in his mother's skirts.

"Right. So why are you?" I demanded. Crap, I think I'm jealous. I want to cuddle with Kai- Wait, No. I don't want to _snuggle_ with _Kaiba_! I want to do more. Crap! NO I DON'T!

"Because we want to." Scott answered, barely blinking at my anger. You know, I really do hate him. I truly do.

"Anyway, I don't think that us cuddling is the reason you came in here, is it?" He asked, narrowing his eyes, trying to read my mind most likely. Well, he won't be able to. "Is it because I gave Seto your clothes?" Well, maybe he will. Another reason to hate him.

"Yes! Why did you do that? You didn't even ask! And you put his room next to mine!" I snapped. If this was some freaked out cartoon, smoke would be pouring from my ears. Instead, my face, I can feel, is slightly pink, my eyebrows are drawn down do far they are in danger of falling off and I am shaking so bad I think I'll fall over.

"Um, if he would have asked, you would have said no. He was soaked, he could have gotten really sick! Have a heart, Joey!" Chris pleaded, his eyes huge. Oh, but I knew he was playing me there. He wanted me to look at him, forgive him and act like this wasn't a huge disaster. Okay, so it wasn't a huge disaster, but it was close. Or maybe I'm making to much of this. I'm not forgiving him, though.

"I won't have a heart where he is concerned. He has made my life a living hell!" I replied, fuming now. I think Chris is getting to me.

"Now calm down Joey. Your's are the only clothes here that will fit him until his own are dry. As for the room issue, that one is the only one that is dry. The window was closed and the rain didn't get in." Scott answered rationaly. I hate him and is intelligence. Down with all intelligent people.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'm going to bed." I stomped out and up the stairs. Half way to the top, I yelled back, "And don't start necking again!"

* * *

I couldn't sleep that night, I was too riled up. I sat up in bed, placing my arms aroud my knees, which I had drawn up and rested my chin on. The part of the night sky I could see through my window was clear and starry. The whole evening looked perfect and I didn't want to waste it being inside. But I didn't know what to do outside. It was to dark to go horseback riding. I didn't want to just sit and I didn't want to just wonder around the grounds.

I replayed the events in my mind. From the time Seto arrived to the time I seen him come out of the bathroom. I had also realized Scott had lied, Seto's room had had the window open, the sheets and the floor had been saturated with rain water. I was the one who had cleaned it up. How stupid did Scott think I was? I don't want an answer to that.

And everything about Seto just annoyed me beyond anything. For starters, since when did I call him Seto? When did I start thinking about him as if he was attractive?

He _is_ attractive though. He's rather hot when he's only wearing baggy pants riding on his hips, his brown hair hanging wet in his eyes and around his head, roughly framing it. His eyes had been unassuming for a moment, unguarded. They were magical. A deep blue with a light shinning through that wasn't there when he thought everone was out to get him or Mokuba.

I groaned. I need something to take my mind off Kaiba.

I got dressed and gathered up blankets. I headed out of the house and down the small slope leading to the forest. I crept around the trees, careful not to run into any branches I couldn't see in the dark. The light's around the lake were already on. I wondered who was there. Anyway, it didn't matter, I was going to swim no matter what. I slipped off my jeans and t-shirt, diving into the icey water. It numbed me for a moment, I hadn't expected it to be this cold. I pushed myself underwater and to move around alittle, to get me blood pumping.

I did a few strokes to the middle of the lake, I nearly collided with someone, who was coming from the other side. I stopped dead, moving my hands to help the person, who had been swimming underwater.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked, hoping the long figure wasn't who I knew it was.

Kaiba's head popped up, shaking the water out of his eyes. He looked confused for a moment, most likely wondering when I had arrived.

"I didn't know you hated me enough to try and drown me Joey,"Seto remarked, moving away from me slightly, treading water with a little difficulty, considering he was out of breath.

I didn't know how to respond. There really was nothing I could say without saying something I'd regret. But, as serious as the words were said, a small teasing tone had entered his voice. Oh, I love his voice. Damn, not again! Bad, bad, bad me for thinking those thoughts!

"I wouldn't drown you. I'd rather torture you first." I reponded with slight amusement. He responded in the same tone.

"But you _would_ want to kill me, puppy?" All of a sudden I had the strange feeling that under his humorus - and that was odd - atttitude, Seto was dead serious.

"Hm, I wouldn't wanna. Ya may be a prick but I wouldn't wanna hear you died." Stupid mouth and it's ideas about honesty! I'm going to go crawl in a hole and die now.

"Good. I wouldn't kill you, either. Hurt you, yes," Son of a gun! "but not kill you. Who else could I hunt down just to annoy?" Seto froze as he realized to little to late that he had admitted to purposefully finding me to tease.

"I didn't know youl liked my company so much moneybags," Okay, so I have a defense mechanism. When things get to emotionaly close, I be sarcastic. "You could have just called and admitted your feelings to me."

"Heh. As if I cold have feelings for a mutt like you," Kaiba replied in a superior way. I really hate that way of his to make everything seem below him.

"I wouldn't want to have a bastard like you to have feelings for me," I shot back before swimming off. He chased after me.

"You shoudn't call names like that, it might hurt someone." he said. I wasn't in the mood to 'chat' with him anymore.

"Couldn't hurt you, you have no feelings." I growled.

"Oh, that hurt." Seto snarled and then captured me by my shoulders, perfectly stopping my movements.

"It was supposed to."

"Oh you can't mean that!"

"I do."

"I'll just change your mind then."

Seto drew me closer, moving a hand to stroke my neck and back. I shivered, annoyed at how my body was responding. I closed my eyes so I couldn't see his smirk. I knew he had to be smirking. I felt his breath on my face, so close. But it disappeared. He wasn't backing away from something he started was he? I think he is. I'll have to remind him that Seto Kaiba does not back away from anything.

"Nuh-uh you aren't going away after that," I wisper and pull him back

* * *

. 

Empress Mara: Okay! This chapter took forever to do and I still don't like it. I have major writters block with this. As always, thanks for reviewing to those who did and review again for those who read. I hope you like this part more then I do. Bye bye.

Empress Mara


	5. Confusion?

Confusion?

"Nuh-uh, you aren't getting away that easy." I wispered to him.

He growled as I pulled him close. He doesn't like being dominated, I could guess. Then again, I think I knew that to an extent when I met him. Of course, it wasn't in a sexual way, more like no one ever gets the best of him. And no one does. As soon as I kissed him, he took over and thrust his tongue into my mouth. He pretty much led the path from there.

But when we seperated, something I decided to do, we didn't talk, we just stared each other down. We left together, walking far apart after exting the lake, though. Seto left me more confused after I had swum, however short the swim had been, then when I had decided to go for a swim. My life had gone from relativly uncomplicated to having more confusion then the mystery that had surrounded the Millenium Items.

The next morning I was awake way before I normally would be. Way before anyone else was. Atleast I think I was, I didn't leave my room. I was going through way to much to get up. My head was spinning and throbbing, it felt like I had been pounding it on a cement brick all night long. My stomache was churning as if it was going through the spin cycle.

I sighed and ran my hands through my very tangled hair. I guessed I would have to comb it out for once. It was always a mess, unlike Seto's, which was always neatly in place. But thinking about Seto's near-perfect hair got me thinking about everything else that was perfect about him. Which led me to thinking about the dream I had. It had been so vivid, so . . . I don't know the word for it. Heavenly? Whatever it was I wanted to experiance it again. Yet, the thought of it freaked me out. How could I ever want to make out with Seto Kaiba? Oh, but he felt so perfect against me. His arms around me, his lips on mine.

Abruptly I sat up, my shoulders sagging. How could I have made out with _Kaiba_? Well, however I _did_ do it, I don't know how to handle it.

Throwing off the blankets, I stamped to the bathroom and showered, hoping it would help me clear my mind. It didn't. Wet and dripping with a towel around my waist, I walked out of the bathroom, head lowered. To bad my head wasn't up so I could see my surroundings because I ran into something hard. Something hard and yeilding. Something hard and yeilding and, and warm. Suspecting the worst, I slowly raised my head to stare first into a cotton t-shirt - black and _mine_ - then a strong neck, followed by thin pink lips, a strong nose and then stormy blue eyes. Something sparked in them when my eyes met his, something flared up, caught fire and enveloped every inch of the orbs. And this surprised me. No emotion ever showed in his eyes. Right now they were so filled with passion that I felt the fire in his eyes would transfer to me and I would burn, burn so completely that I would never want to be anywhere without Seto and his fire.

"Uh . . .," I uttered, this was going so far. I, for once, had nothing to say.

"Yes, puppy?" he wispered, his voice husky. Anymore of this and I would have to take another shower. Hmm, maybe he'd join me. Oh god, don't go there.

"I'm waiting," Seto sung out. He had a good singing voice.

"Yeah? So am I." I managed to say. Well, what else was there to say?

"For what?" Seto inquired, raising his eyebrows. That expression that he used so often that it might as well be copy written as his. I loved it. Darn, go away thoughts.

"Something to say," I responded and he smiled. Really smiled. It reached his eyes and showed his perfectly srtaight, white teeth. Man, am I in love with him or something?

"Oh? How about, why?" he provided.

"Why what?" I asked, confused now. I seemed to be confused alot lately.

"Why you kissed me," he answered. I think he really wanted a serious answer to that. But what could I give him? A confession that would most likely leave me a fool? Or a lie that might hurt him? What do I care if I hurt him, anyway? Except I do

"I kissed you because I wanted to," Stupid ability to think, come back! I need you!

"So you wanted to kiss me?" Seto inquired. Couldn't he go away. Let me get my thoughts straight. Let me kiss him. Dang!

"I wanted you to kiss me but you backed off," I truthfully answered. I hate honesty! Oh well, it's out there now. Just let me get struck by lightening, burn to a crisp and my ashes scattered in the winds.

"That's a little dramatic, isn't it?" Seto quirked his eyebrow, smirking. Huh? Was' he talking about? That thought must have shown on my face because he elaborated. "You didn't mean to say the 'lightneing strick me, burn me, ashes to wind' thing, did you?"

Uh oh, I didn't mean to say that. I thought I only thought it. "No."

"And you wanted me to kiss you?"

"YES!" Oh, my, didn't mean to shout that, either.

"Idiot, want to wake everyone up?" Before I could answer or respond to the angry glimmer in his eyes, he smashed his lips to mine. And it was just as searing as the night before. His arms were suddenly around me, drawing me to him, crushing us together. I followed suit, encircling my arms around his neck and bringing him even closer.

I don't know how long we stayed like that, but the sound of steps coming lightly down the hall seperated us. I started going back to my room hurridly, but Seto grabbed my arm, _again_.

"We aren't finished with this . . . conversation yet, _Joey_." His voice was still husky, still made my heart beat faster. Damn him!

"I know, I got out then ran into my room, nearly slamming my door. Seto, well I don't know what he did, but I heard the bathroom door close so I suspect he went into it like he had planned on doing all along. Or maybe he knew it was me in there and had planned on nearly cornering me. Whatever. I don't care. Major lie there.

I fell back onto my bed, surprised to find the losely tied towel still around my waist, and closed my eyes, trying to still the fast beating of my heart.

A/N: This took a freaky amount of time to do. But writters block can do that to a person. And I had a lot of work and tests to do. And I've been sick. Still am but the medicine made me hyper and able to write. I could even continue to write except I have to get off so my brother can do his homework. So, I know you don't care about that. Review, review, review! PLEASE! And thanks to those who reviewed before. Much apreciated! Oh, and ignore any grammar/spelling mistakes that are in here. I just want to get this posted so you guys don't have to wait any longer.

Empress Mara


	6. This is All So Confusing

Hi!_ This is used-to-be Empress Mara. I changed my name to MaraHeart, because I outgrew Empress Mara._

_Umm, so how many of you hate me right now? I have been away from FanFiction for a very long time and if you're looking for excuses, check them out on my profile. But if any of you deicde to actually read this story still, Thank You and I apologize deeply. Like grovelling deeply. So, read on_ . . .

Ranch Matchmaking 6 --- This is All So Confusing

You wanna know something amazing? After that . . . conversation . . . with Seto I actually fell asleep. Still in my towel. Still high off the drugs he injected in me through lip-on-lip contact. Still wanting him. And also amazing, I _didn't_ dream about him. I didn't dream about anything.

Do giant cheeseburgers and a lake full of strawberry milkshake count as nothing?

Heh. So I was hungry when I fell back asleep. Sue me. Go on, dare you. Well, okay, don't. I'd rather not go through the hassle. Seeing as, after all, I'm currently jobless.

God dammit. I really have to do something about that problem soon. Maybe today.

As I rolled over on my bed, I glanced out the window. The sun was shining bright, the sky was unclouded blue. So unassuming and unconfused. Can I fly away now? Not a possibility. I have Seto to deal with, and I know that no matter where I fly away to, he'll always find me. His resources are unlimited. And Scott would probably team up with him, so I'd be doomed before I even started.

Ah, man. Why on earth did I ever have to go and kiss a guy like Seto Kaiba? Why on this forsaken plane of existence did I have to like him?

_Because he's hot, sexy, rich, sexy-as-sin, has a voice as smooth as chocolate, is hotter then hell-_

"And is just the freaking guy you were so not looking for." I murmured out loud, turning onto my back. "Only I found him, so now what? What am I supposed to do now?"

Part of me wanted to fight it like most religions fight gay marriages. Part of me wanted to flow with it like salmon going up stream . . . whoops, wrong metaphor. I laughed at myself. Even when I'm alone and being serious, I'm acting like a blond. What I meant was, part of me wanted to flow with it like a flower released on the wind.

Struggling was futile anyway. When have I ever won against the guy? He is always one step ahead of me. Always at the top of the food chain; the lion to my gazelle. Damn, I don't need any images of him . . . eating . . . my gazelle. God! Help meeeeeeeeee!

Yay, whiny me. Where have you been all my life? Ah, above my heart, below my brain and right next to my insanity. Sanity, I meant, insanity. Oh, hell. This isn't good.

Slowly sitting up like a zombie rising from the grave, I stare straight ahead of me. The wall is an interesting shade of Chris. Wait, Chris isn't a shade.

Ah, it's the person Chris. That makes no more sense then before. How in the hell did he get in here without opening the door?

"It was open, Joey." Chris states. I tilt my head to the side, eyes half closed, trying to understand him. I know I closed it. I know I did. I think I did. Did I? Yes, I nod vigorously, I definitely did. So WHY IS IT OPEN?!

"Joey? Why do you look like you just ate a bad burrito?" Chris asks, edging backwards. I think he's afraid I'm going to explode. I might. This is all so unsimple! Yes I did mean unsimple! What? It's my word. "Joey?"

Just then, dear, sweet, Seto decided to poke his head into my room. "That's only his thinking face, Chris." he smirks. Geesh, could he at least try and look affected by what's happening between us? Unless, nothing really is. Agh!

"Go the hell away, Kaiba!" I bark. I know I barked. I know I called him Kaiba out loud and Seto in my head. I know I'm not making any sense. But I feel as if I've been on a drunk for two weeks and am just waking up from it. Not a good feeling. Good news, I don't have the headache or stomach ache. What I do have is butterflies trying to escape my stomach and I don't know how they got in there. I also have a gorilla playing bongos with my brain. Why the gorilla is playing the bongos with my brain, I don't know. Ask big old DK yourself.

"What ever you say, _puppy_," he mock bows and leaves. I stick my tongue out in the five year-olds equivalent of 'screw you,' then threw my towel after him. In the process I-

"Cover yourself, Joey!" Chris shouts, clasping a hand over his eyes and staggering backwards.

Mm-hmm, I move the only thing that is blocking me from improper exposure. Quickly I move a blanket into my lap and blush beet red all the way from my toes to my face. As my mature uncle runs screaming to his boyfriend that I've "scarred him for life," I fall back onto the mattress and pull the sheet over my head. This is so not going to be my day.

Or a very good one for that matter.

After that very rough awakening times two, I decide that even though it is only eleven o'clock it's time gracefully leave my bed behind and head out into the big wide world. If you're wondering, yes, I did it dressed and not in my plucked-chicken suit. Besides, it's only fun to scare your uncle for life the first oh, million times.

Really, right now I don't want anymore hassles than I already have. Seto Kaiba is one tangled mess that I have to sort out, my uncle's threatening boyfriend is another, and the pile of crap that is my career is one I don't want to think about until my uncle's boyfriend stops threatening me.

Heh, any guesses as to when that is going to happen?

Uh-huh, the end of summer. When Money-bags packs his money in his bags and returns to the metropolis he owns, and I return to worrying about paying the rent on time. Or, at least relatively on time. I am _not_ known for my punctuality. Honestly it's a wonder I still have a place to call home. I need to shape up my life. I'll make a mental note of it and file it in my mental filing cabinet. Oh crap! Where did I put that thing? Anyone seen it? It's big, hulking, dented, neon orange and stuffed full of sticky notes about the things I have to do . . .?

I slap my forehead in irritation with myself. I. Am. A. Walking. Disaster. Hurricanes can't top me.

Note: I am currently walking down the steps to the first floor of Chris's house.

Note: I am note paying attention to where I am going.

Note: My jogging pants are baggy.

Note: Gravity hates me.

Tripping over the last few steps, I land on my knees. Ironically–cause my day _can't possibly_ get _any_ worse–at Seto's feet. Gravity isn't the only thing that hates me. So does life in general. Possibly, fate might as well.

He smirks at me and walks into the kitchen, not offering to help me up, not even looking in the least bit sympathetic. What a jerk. I hate him. I hate him. I hate him. I don't hate him.

Looky over there, a nice hole for me to crawl into a die.

So, ignoring the hole, I slowly get to my feet and, using the door frame as support, finally stand up. Just in time to hear the very intelligent remark Chris makes,

"He isn't naked is he?"

Angry now. I stomp into the kitchen and glare at all three of them. Chris for 'eep'ing and hiding his face in Scott's chest, Scott for laughing at me and cooing in his ear that it was alright, I was perfectly clothed, and Seto for just being Seto. And because even when he's mocking me I still want him.

"Ha ha." was _my_ intelligent come back. Seeing as how they aren't the most supportive people in the world, I left the room. I went right back upstairs. Right back into my room. Right back . . . no not back into bed. Back into a naked state, which I traded in for jeans and a t-shirt and a plaid shirt left open over that. Then I stomped back down the stairs and stormed outside. I fumed all the way to the paddock, and up to my favourite horse. She shied away from me and I immediately felt guilty.

"Shhh, it's okay. I'm calm now. Everything is calm." Ragdoll herself calmed down and trotted close to me. I rubbed her white nose, my eyes looking over her painted body. "What do you say we go for a run?" I asked her. She snorted and walked off. I sighed dejectedly, when her winny caught my attention. She was standing in front of the door to the barn, paying at the ground. My grin grew ten fold. I swear to god, that horse never let me down. Following her, I was instantly uplifted.

How the hell was I supposed to know it was about to rain buckets and storm like never before?

TBC

_AN: Okay . . . so, this wasn't exactly what I would call my best work. I wanted to get something typed up for this while I had a chance. Sorry for any inconsistencies to previous chapters. Yeah, I know, it's my own story, I should be able to keep things straight. But if you went a couple years without writing a story, had no inspiration for it, then started writing it again, you'd probably have forgotten alittle as well. Please forgive me._

_Oh and the style might have slightly changed, I don't know. I have no clue how I wrote the first five chapters like I did. This is a laugh. I'm trying to immitate my own writting. Lol. Anyway . . ._

_Even if y'all hate me, please review anyway. I promise not to let this go about two years again!!!_


End file.
